Star Wars: The Imperial Elite
by Night Trooper
Summary: Sabine made a lot of mistakes when she attended the Academy when she was younger. Her biggest mistake was meeting Ven Blaise, the creator of many deadly Imperial weapons and vehicles. Now, her mistake is coming back to haunt her. Rated T for now. Might change for now.


**Chapter 1: Old Friends**

 ** _Imperial Academy, Mandalore_**

A young Imperial Cadet Sabine Wren was walking around the exterior of the Mandalorian Imperial Academy when she heard screaming of a TIE overhead. The Mandalorian girl looked up and saw a strange TIE fighter with two standard TIE fighters soar above her. Sabine watched as the three fighters land at the academy's landing platform.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Sabine went over to the landing platform.

Upon arriving at the platform, Sabien was surprised to see to no one was guarding the three fighters. However, this allowed her to get a better look at the fighter.

The prototype fighter was much larger than the two standard TIE fighters, due to it's flattened and extended fuselage in the back of the cockpit. The fighter's wings were also different, being extended and bent. In addition to the wings were four dagger-like solar arrays, similar to the rumored TIE Interceptors.

"What in Mandalore is this?" Sabine asked out loud, as she approached the fighter.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Sabine stopped in her tracks, as she heard someone call out to her. "This is a restricted area, Cadet!"

Sabine quickly spun around to face unknown man. However, Sabine wasn't expecting to see a teenage boy around her age to behind her.

The teenager had shortcut brown hair and piercing green eyes that stared at Sabine's own brown eyes. He also wore an Imperial black flight suit with the rank of Senior Lieutenant. Sabine also caught sight of a modified DC-15A blaster carbine holstered on the man's right thigh.

"I saw these three fighters land here and was interested to see the strange fighter, sir." Sabine quickly said to the young Lieutenant.

The teen only stared at Sabine a bit longer, before a smirk spread on his face. He then moved his hand away from his blaster, before relaxing a bit. This lead to Sabine to relax a bit, even giving the teen a nervous smirk.

"It's okay, cadet. I'm not going to hurt you or turn you in." The teen said as he walked towards both Sabine and the prototype TIE.

"Well, I guess that's a relief." Sabine joked as the Lieutenant passed her to lean on his TIE. "Name is Sabine Wren. As you know I'm a cadet here."

"Senior Lieutenant Ven Blaise. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Wren." Blaise introduced himself. "Now, I'm guessing you want to know more about my TIE Avenger?"

Sabine smiled before nodding 'yes'.

* * *

 ** _Two Years Later_**

 ** _Imperial Nihlius Station, Fondor_**

"Okay, Sabine. Last job and I'm home free."Sabine said to herself, as she walked through the crowded corridors of the station.

It's been two years since Sabine left the Academy with her friend Ketsu Onyo. Since then, both female Mandalorian took up bounty hunting until Ketsu left Sabine for dead.

Now, Sabine was trying to forget about it. This was more obvious when the Mandolarian found herself at one of the space station's cantinas.

Sabine let out a huge sigh, before walking towards the bar counter. She took a seat on the far right at the counter, next to a male Zabrak mercenary.

"Hey, bartender, one Alderaanian Ale," Sabine called out to the male Besalisk bartender.

"I don't serve Mandalorians." The bartender snarled at Sabine. "Your kind causes too much trouble."

"I'll pay double the price."

"Get out, Mandalorian scum." The bartender got in Sabine's face, making her lean back a bit. "NOW!"

Sabine didn't want to argue with the large Besalisk. She didn't want to be killed by the four-armed alien or worse. The Mandalorian got up from her seat but stopped when she noticed that all the commotion in the cantina stopped. She even noticed that the Besalisk was staring at the entrance of his cantina in fear.

"Listen up! The Galatic Empire is looking for someone!" Sabine heard a familiar voice, making her face go pale.

Sabine slowly turned her head to the right and out of the corner of her eye, her worst nightmare came true. Standing in front of a group of black armored stormtroopers was her old friend Blaise wearing a black Imperial Naval uniform.

"Moff Kohl Seerdon has a bounty for all of you!" Blaise announced to the entire cantina. "We have recently picked up chatter of insurrectionist leader in the nearby sectors. Five hundred thousand credits will be rewarded for a capture. Eight million for his head. No questions asked. Understood?"

This earned Blaise cheers and howlers from all the patrons of the cantina, except for one. Sabine, however, sat back down at the bar and faced towards the wall. She was hoping that Blaise would not recognize her, especially with her recent hair color change. However, the Imperial Captain spotted the familiar looking Mandalorian.

"If you want more information about the target head to the nearest security checkpoint. I suggest that you go now." Blaise said, making only a few of the patrons to get up. "When I say, now. I mean, NOW!" This sent everyone out of the seats, including Sabine.  
The female Mandalorian tried her best to go with the crowd, but she was soon stopped when she found Blaise in front of her. She looked up at his face to only be met with him smirking at her.

"Except for you, Mandalorian," Blaise told Sabine, as everyone rushed out. "Bartender, you may leave as well." The Besalisk didn't think twice, before rushing out of the bar as well.

Once all the patrons left the cantina, Blaise turned towards his squad of stormtroopers. He told them to wait outside and make sure no one else came in. The squad followed his orders, leaving only Blaise and Sabine in the cantina.

"Bliase, before you ask-" Sabine was quickly caught off, as Blaise pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much, Sabine," Blaise said in a hushed voice.

The Mandalorian was taken back by this, but she too embraced the hug, squeezing her old friend tight.

"Same here, Ven," Sabine answered back, before pulling back from Blaise. "I should ask, you. Are you gonna report me? To the Empire?"

Blaise let out a sigh, before moving away from Sabine and to the bar. The Imperial officer walked behind the counter, before pulling out two glasses and a bottle of Alderaanian Brandy. He quickly poured the two glasses full, before sliding a glass towards Sabine.

"Listen, Sabine. I'm an officer in the Imperial Navy and I'm up for a promotion soon. And you... You are my friend and someone I can trust." Blaise began to answer, taking a sip from his glass. "If anyone asks me, you weren't here. I sat down and talked to a Mandalorian bounty hunter for a personal job."

* * *

 _ **I'm back... For the time being.**_

 _ **Anyway, this is going to replace Abyss Squadron. The reason for my laptop got messed up from a freak accident with ginger ale.**_

 _ **Now, going back to the story. This one is focusing on the relationship of Blaise and Sabine. It will also so why Blaise fast ranking through the Imperial Navy. I will also bring the TIE Avenger and few more things from Legends to this story... So, keep an eye out.**_

 _ **Also, if you have OC ideas or any idea or things you will like to see, let me now. You can either PM me or leave it in the review section. Until then, I'm out.**_


End file.
